


neuropressure

by Sugarysinful



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader's gender is not specified, awkward neuropressure sessions, implied female reader, phlox meddling, reader is also dense, soval is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysinful/pseuds/Sugarysinful
Summary: Reader has developed chronic insmonia after an away mission, and there's only one person who can help.
Relationships: Soval (star trek)/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	neuropressure

**Author's Note:**

> i know im not the only one who saw Soval and thought he was a little fine

You fidgeted as Dr. Phlox scanned you with his tricorder. You’d been feeling off since getting back from your recent away mission, unable to sleep or focus on your work. Captain Archer had ordered you to take some time off and you’d been begging him to return to duty. 

Phlox snapped his tricorder shut.  
“Well, you’re in perfect health, just like last week, and the week before. There’s nothing wrong with you that I can help with.”

You sighed and rubbed your forehead. You’d been having headaches, insomnia, lack of appetite, all sorts of problems. Phlox didn’t know what was causing it, and he was running out of treatment options. You were afraid you would have to live with this forever. “Can you at least give me a sedative?”

Phlox sighed and walked over to his pyrithian bat. “I’m sorry Y/N, I can't keep giving you sedatives, it’s affecting your body’s natural REM cycle.” He sighed and tapped on the bat’s cage. It chittered at him and he smiled. He turned back to you.  
“I have one more suggestion to help you, but it’s a little…” He trailed off.

“It’s a little what? What is it Phlox? I’d be concerned you were experimenting on me if I wasn't so desperate. I NEED to sleep Phlox, I’ll try anything.” You pleaded. You couldn’t sleep without sedatives anymore, you only got a few odd hours if you were lucky. Everything was so exhausting, but you knew you needed to return to duty soon, the Captain could only give you so much leeway.

Phlox heastiated. “I was going to say that it was a little, unorthodox. I’m not sure if you’d be comfortable with it, not to mention I’d have to ask a favor of someone who I’m not sure would be too keen on helping you. Phlox grabbed a box of something and dropped one into his bat’s cage, the ensuing crunches made your skin crawl. Phlox chuckled and closed the cage. 

“Well, think you’re up for it?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Well I’m not really sure what ‘it’ is, you haven’t told me yet and I’m starting to get suspicious.” 

“Are you at all acquainted with the subject of Vulcan neuropressure therapy?” 

You stopped him immediately, there was no way you were getting in the middle of the mess that was Trip and T’Pol. You’d stay up for the rest of your life if you had to.

“There’s no way in hell I’m doing that with T’Pol.”

“I wasn’t going to ask T’Pol.” Phlox said. He looked a little uncertain about continuing and it made you nervous. If he didn’t mean T’Pol, then who? It’s not like there were Vulcans at Phlox’s disposal; that you knew of at least. Who knew what he kept in his absolute zoo of a medbay. You thought hard about it for a minute before it dawned on you what he meant, your face turned red.

“Oh no, absolutely not, not him, I won't do it.” 

“But I haven’t even said anything!” Phlox protested but you were having none of it. You knew who he meant and you knew that a little part of him wasn’t doing this for medical reasons. You’d been vehemently avoiding Ambassador Soval, or you guessed it was just Soval now, since he’d boarded Enterprise. After being effectively laid off by the Vulcan high command, Captain Archer had invited him to stay on board Enterprise and he had accepted. He was now the Captain’s glorified advisor, walking around Enterprise like he owned the place.

“I know you have...mixed feelings, to put it mildly, about Soval, but he may very well be the only one who can help you. T’pol certainly can’t, she’s...occupied as you can probably tell.” He sighed. “Look Y/N, you can’t go on not sleeping forever, or I’ll have to report you unfit for duty and recommend you be transferred off the ship.”

You sighed, you knew he was right. But damn if Soval wasn't the most infuriating person you’d ever had the misfortune to meet. He seemingly went out of his way to bother you. Captain Archer had requested you to be stationed on Enterprise, and you eagerly accepted, only to come to find the rest of the crew was far younger than you. It was hard to relate to them and to fit in, so you spent most of your time by yourself. Soval always joined you, no matter how hard you tried to shake him, he always seemed to be in the same room as you. Other than constantly correcting every tiny error you made, he seemed determined to take all his grievances, questions and requests to you.

_‘Because it’s not like we have a crew complement of at least 80. Sheesh, Vulcans. You answer one question for them and suddenly that’s your only function.’_

“Y/N!” You snapped out of your thoughts. Phlox was waving his hand in front of your face. You’d zoned out again, you really needed to sleep.

“Awake? Good. I’ve requested that Soval come down to medbay and he should be on his way now. At least _try_ the neuropressue, it’s our only option now, so just please set aside your feelings for Soval, whatever they may be, and focus on your health.”

You scoffed at him and walked past him towards the doors, intent on leaving before Soval could even show up. _If I go through the mess hall I should be able to avoid running into him whatsoever._

“I do not have any _feelings_ for Soval, and to be frank doctor, I don’t like what you’re implying.” You grumbled.

Phlox didn’t look phased, you knew he could see right through your flimsy excuse. He was a doctor, of course he could tell.

“And even if I did, which I _don’t_ , he’s a Vulcan, what would he ever want with some totally average, illogical and unintelligent Terran with a tiny lifespan?” You ranted. This had become less of a routine doctor's visit and more of a therapy session.

Phlox didn’t even raise an eyebrow. “You really think that's what he thinks of you?” He checked his PADD, clearly having none of your nonsense. 

You started pacing the length of the room, anxiety building with every second that passed. Couldn’t Soval just hurry up? The logical bastard was always making you wait. “I’d love to agree with you Doc, really I would,” your voice dripped with sarcasm. “But I’m essentially a glorified tour guide to help him find his way around and answer questions when everyone else is busy.” 

Phlox smiled to himself, you really were a piece of work. “Just try to relax, you’re clearly very anxious and the fact that you’re wearing a hole in the floor of my medbay isn’t helping.”

You stopped your pacing and pushed yourself up onto a counter. “Sorry Doc, I guess I’m getting a little carried away.” You grinned at him. “So, when’s pointy getting here, and are you sure he agreed to this?”

“Agreed to what, if I may?” A third voice joined in your conversation and you could have just fallen off the counter and died right there. The medbay doors slid open and you groaned into your hands. 

Soval paid you no mind as he passed and walked up to Dr. Phlox. It had taken you months to remember the layout of the ship, but of course Soval knew where everything was in under a few weeks. Gosh he was annoying, and it didn’t help that he was seemingly better than you at _everything_. You turned away from the two men and tuned out their conversation, deciding to dwell on how much you hated him rather than pay attention.

“Doctor, are you certain you’ve exhausted all other medical solutions? Vulcan neuropressure is a very...intimate activity, i’m sure both myself and Lieutenant L/N would rather find a medical solution.” That was all you caught before they lowered their voices and continued talking. For a species so intent on being emotionless, Vulcans sure knew how to articulate when they didn’t like something. Soval clearly wasn’t keen on this, he probably couldn’t stand the thought of lowering himself to the level of a meer human. Vulcans and their pride.

“Well Doc, since Soval here won’t do this and I don’t really feel like doing it either, I’ll take that sedative now.” You hopped off the counter and started over to where you knew Phlox kept his sedatives.

“Now wait just a moment there Lieutenant, Soval has graciously agreed to attempt neuropressue therapy with you, if you try it for at least two weeks and it doesn’t work, i'll look into finding a safe sedative you can take, just try.” Phlox was practically begging you at this point.

You sighed in defeat and he smiled. “Fine, but if in two weeks I still can’t sleep I'm taking that sedative.”

Phlox grinned. “Very well, now off you two go, it’s getting late and I’ve got animals to feed, out!” With that Phlox bid you and Soval a good night and shooed you out of his medbay. The doors slid closed behind you and you were left standing alone in the hallway with Soval. You groaned internally before turning to him, this was going to be hellishly awkward, you could already tell.

Soval spoke first. “I’ve spoken with the doctor and agreed to help you, but I should warn you that I wasn’t embellishing when I said that Vulcan neuropressure was a very intimate activity, are you certain you’re comfortable with this?”

“I should be the one asking you? Vulcans are such prudes after all, isn’t handholding considered inappropriate?” You asked. It was a wonder to you that he was asking you if you were comfortable with it, you’d been worried he would be too proper to even consider it.

“Vulcan culture is much more formal than human culture, and yes ‘handholding’ is considered improper, I believe the human equivalent is kissing. It’s considered to be a gesture too intimate to be done in public.” He said and started walking down the hall to what you assumed were his quarters, not bothering to see if you were following, he knew you were.

“Hmm, weird. Anyway, what’s the deal with Vulcan neuropressure, I know Trip does it with T’Pol, but he won’t tell me anything else. Please don’t tell me it’s some weird sex thing.”

Soval’s face flushed green, he looked scandalized that you would even bring up something of that nature. “No, it’s not, and I don’t believe you’d care to know the intricacies of neuropressue, so just let me perform it and try to keep still.”

You shrugged nonchalantly. “Ok.” The two of you turned the corner and stopped in front of a door. Soval typed something in and it opened. His quarters were exactly what you were expecting, totally impersonal save for a few weird Vulcan things you didn’t understand. He beckoned you over and gestured for you to sit down. You did so, unsure if you should have read up on the subject a little before blindly agreeing to do it, what if it was painful?

Soval sat down as well as sighed, well as much as a Vulcan could sigh anyway. “Now, i’m aware you may be adverse to this, but as i said Vulcan neuropressure requires a certain level of intimacy-”

You cut him off. “Yeah I know, I’ve gotta take off my clothes, trust me I heard it from Trip, he only told half the ship.” You pulled on the zipper of your starfleet jumpsuit and started pulling it off. Soval looked away and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. You turned around to try and make it less awkward and focused on peeling off your jumpsuit until you were only in your starfleet issue undergarments. You breathed deeply to calm yourself, you heard Soval’s neatly folded clothes be placed on the desk and you clumsily tossed your jumpsuit in a pile on the floor. The butterflies in your stomach were making it hard to focus. 

You breathed in shakily and turned around to see Soval reading something on his PADD, patiently waiting for you to finish. You kept your eyes on his face, far away from his bare torso. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, setting his PADD down. 

“Close your eyes Y/N and try not to move.” 

You shut your eyes and tried to focus on your breathing. You flinched and your eyes snapped open when you felt Soval’s hands touch your jaw. He raised an eyebrow and pulled his hands back. 

“It’s fine, just got startled, you can keep going.” You closed your eyes again and shuddered when you felt his hands touch your face. Maybe Phlox had been right, as much as you absolutely loathed to admit it, you did have an inkling of some not-so-platonic thoughts about Soval. You felt his hands move down your neck to your shoulders and couldn’t focus. Without your jumpsuit, alone in here with him you felt so exposed. He wasn’t lying when he said neuropressure was intimate, but if you had to do it to keep from being transferred off Enterprise, then you’d do it. For now at least, all you could do was focus on breathing deeply and trying to ignore the feeling of his hands on your body. 

-

“So, how have you been sleeping lately, I spoke with Soval and he said it should be working.” Phlox was typing something into his PADD, you’d been doing neuropressure with Soval for around a month or so now.

“Pretty good actually, I’m surprised the neuropressure is actually working.” You said. You’d been able to return to duty a week ago, with reduced responsibility of course. Phlox expected you to make a full recovery. 

“Well! According to my tricorder you’re doing very well. You and Soval can stop doing neuropressure in another few months, unless of course, you don’t want to stop?” He eyed you cheekily. Of course he was suggesting there was something between you and Soval, neuropressure had been all it had taken to get sworn enemies Trip and T’Pol together. You had to admit, the pointy old bastard had really grown on you. Part of you didn’t want to stop doing the neuropressure, but Phlox didn’t need to know that.

“Ugh, FINALLY, I can’t take much more of this.” You feigned disgust, hoping Phlox wouldn’t read too much into your blushing face. 

Phlox smiled knowingly. “Really? I would have thought you’d grown fond of him after all this. You know, I’m fairly certain he’s taken a liking to you, a _romantic_ liking.” He winked suggestively and turned back to his PADD. 

You flushed even redder if that was possible. _Am I really that obvious?_ He’d seen right through you, if he knew, did everyone else know was well? Could they tell you pretended to hate him to avoid admitting to yourself that you _liked_ him. Hell maybe even more than liked, neuropressure with him had become one of the only things you really looked forward to. Every time his hands touched your neck you felt your face burn and your hands shake. 

As if you had summoned him, the doors slid open and Soval walked into medbay. Just as he had last time he paid you no mind and went straight to Dr. Phlox. You weren’t sure if you were reading into it too much, but his face looked a little green and he seemed to be on edge, while as much as a Vulcan can be anyway.

“Doctor…” He started and trailed off, taking a deep breath he continued. “I have a problem, and I do not know what is causing it. I believe I am in need of a full physical examination, Lieutenant L/N, if you wouldn’t mind…”

You hopped down from the counter you were sitting on, knocking over several of Phlox’s test tubes in the process. “Sure, i’ve been trying to avoid my neural scans all week, take your time.” You made a beeline for the exit, but Phlox was quicker.

“Ah ah ah! You can’t get away the easily, i still need those scans, just go wait over there, feed my pyrithian bat while you’re at it, would you?” You groaned as Phlox dragged you away from the doors and over to his menagerie of animals. Sighing in defeat, you found his bat’s food and got to work. You tried to pretend like you weren’t eavesdropping, but you were curious to know what Soval had come in for that you weren’t allowed to hear, Vulcans weren’t supposed to be bothered by that sort of thing. Everyone has medical problems after all, and it would be illogical to be embarrassed about them, because embarrassment is illogical, you mused. 

The bat chittered while you dumped the box of...something, into its cage. You were feeling awfully bored, and looked up when you heard Phlox laughing. He was doubled over laughing and Soval was red, or rather green, in the face. He looked startled and embarrassed, he was so focused on whatever Phlox had told him that he didn’t even flinch when Phlox ran over him with his tricorder just to be sure nothing was wrong and snapped it shut in his face. 

“Well sir, you’re in perfect health, but I do think you should do something about that.” Phlox said to him, clearly trying not to burst out laughing again. You narrowed your eyes, what did he mean? Oh well, you’d ask him when the two of you had your neuropressure session later tonight. Phlox couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing again, Soval practically ran out of medbay, desperate to get away from him.

You walked over to Phlox, who was struggling to contain himself. “So, umm, what was that all about. He is ok, isn’t he?” you tried to mask the worry in your tone. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t worrying about him, _constantly_. As much as you hated to admit it, you were constantly thinking about the Vulcan, he occupied your every thought, your every waking moment. You had tried to focus on other things, you really had, but even the thought of him made your face flush and your stomach turn. Gosh he made you angry, having the audacity to dress in those tight fitting suits every day, you would never admit it, but you were certainly very grateful he had ditched his formal Ambassador’s robes, this new style was _much_ better. 

Phlox collected himself and turned to you. “Oh nothing important, though with any luck you’ll find out soon. But all that’s beside the point, I need those scans, there's no avoiding it anymore.” You groaned aloud and tried to get away as Phlox dragged you to the imaging chamber. You were really starting to hate this medbay.

-

You stood outside Soval’s quarters, trying your best to collect your thoughts before facing him. You swallowed, you felt sick to your stomach. It was getting harder and harder to keep your thoughts and feelings in check, Hoshi and Travis had been teasing you relentlessly. It seemed they had noticed your near-constant distraction from your work, and somehow formulated the idea that you were in love with. You immediately denied it, gagging and pretending to throw up, but deep down you were terrified. They could tell? And if Hoshi and Travis could tell, could Soval tell as well? You shook your head to clear your thoughts and pushed the button to open his door before you could second guess yourself again.

The door slid open and you were greeted with Soval already waiting for you. You politely said hello and got to work getting out of your jumpsuit, keeping your eyes far away from his bare torso. You breathed shakily and sunk down onto the floor across from him.

“Alright, I’m ready, what are we doing tonight?”

Soval shifted uncomfortably. “I spoke with the doctor and he recommended we try something different tonight, if you’re comfortable with it, that is.” He stood up and motioned for you to do so as well. 

“The doctor said that our current style of neuropressure is working, but you still aren't getting enough sleep, so he suggested we try a more intense form of neuropressure.” Soval looked away from you, avoiding your eyes.  
You felt your stomach flip over, and did your best to hide it. “Does this mean I'm going to have to take off more clothes?” You half joked, your voice weak. Soval flushed green.

“No, that would be very improper. He suggested we try something more intense, we’ll have to be lying down.” He gestured to his bed. “If you would, It’s getting late and I do have other things that require my attention.” 

You avoided his gaze and climbed into his bed, your whole face was red and your breathing erratic. Your heart was beating too fast and your hands were shaking, He slid in next to you and waited for you to adjust yourself before placing his hands on your face. He closed his eyes and you did the same, trying to breath deeply. You felt yourself becoming more relaxed, and leaned into his touch.

He shifted and pulled you with him so he could have better access to your face. You moved to lay backwards and felt your head hit his chest. You breathed in sharply and tensed, before laying down stiffly. Soval placed his hands gently back onto your face. His hands moved down your face to your neck and you sighed, moving a hand to rest on his chest next to your face. This time you felt him tense, and you opened your eyes. His face was green and he was avoiding your gaze.

You weren't sure what possessed you to do so, but you slowly raised your hand from his chest to touch his face. You turned his face to look at you and you could have sworn he was blushing. He spoke first;

“Y/N, I apologize, I should have known that this exercise may have been too intimate for you. at your colleague I should have thought more professionally, I- '' You cut him off by moving your other hand to his face and pulling him in closer to you. 

“Soval, we crossed the line of professionalism a long time ago and you know it.” He said nothing and continued to look away from you.

“I’m sorry, it was inconsiderate of me to allow my emotions to cloud my judgement. My...feelings for you are impairing my logic, I will amend the problem.” You shifted upright to lean on your elbows and get closer to him.

“What feelings? I know you have them, don’t pretend you don’t, so tell me about them Soval…” You said quietly. Soval sighed and looked away from you again.

“I regret to say my feelings go beyond what is acceptable by professional standards. I was…” he stopped. 

“Go on.” You encouraged him.

“I was drawn to you when I accepted Captain Archer’s offer to remain aboard Enterprise. When the Doctor suggested neuropressure therapy for your insomnia, I was opposed to it. Neuropressure is a very intimate activity, I was unsure if I would be able to remain in control of my emotions if we proceeded with it. I confess it has been difficult to focus during our sessions. It hadn’t occurred to me when I agreed to begin the therapy that I would be forced to carry out this intimate activity and act as though your presence didn’t affect me.” He turned to meet your gaze. Soval moved closer to you and pulled your faces near. 

“I’ll admit,” you started, “That I wasn't too keen on this neuropressure stuff either when Phlox proposed it. I was afraid of it because I was afraid that it would expose me and my feelings towards you that were a little more than friendly. Everyone’s heard the rumors, nothing’s a secret on a ship this small. Trip and T’Pol had started doing neuropressure,” You drew his face even closer to yours. “And that a few sessions was all it took for them to…”

You would have continued but his face was too close to yours and you couldn’t find the words. You glanced up to meet his eyes and saw your own desire looking back at you. With a final deep breath you drew him in and pressed your lips together.Your mind went blank as he kissed you back, yanking you closer to him by your wrists, 

_Damn he’s good, the bastard._

You felt your lungs start to ache and you pulled back, looking each other in the eye. His face was green and his lips were curled upward in the smallest of smiles. He took his hands off your wrists and pulled your head back down onto his chest.

You said nothing and leaned into him. You’d never have imagined this was where you’d end up when you’d accepted Archer’s request to work on the Enterprise. Yet here you were, snuggling with the former Vulcan ambassador you’d grown up hating. You chuckled to yourself as you felt your eyelids growing heavy.

 _How ironic._ You thought. One of Soval’s hands was combing through your hair, the other was resting on your back. You looked up at the Vulcan, and smiled when you found him with his eyes closed, smiling blissfully to himself. He must have sensed you staring at him because he opened his eyes and grinned at you, before pulling you in for another kiss.

 _What a bastard he is._

_I suppose I am ashayam, but so are you._


End file.
